bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mini-Turret
Miniature Turrets are small Turrets thrown by the Rumbler when agitated, and are found in areas around Rapture in BioShock 2. They can also be deployed by the player through use of the Hack Tool. Miniature Turrets stand on three legs and have a spherical upper section. They act in the same way as the larger Turrets, firing Machine Gun rounds but can be moved, either manually, through the use of weapons or with the help of Plasmids. It is very possible that they were a creation by Sofia Lamb and other associates following Rapture's downfall, as the Rumbler was created under these conditions as well. Strategy Miniature Turrets are basically smaller versions of standard Machine Gun Turrets, so the same strategies may apply. The following guides only apply to Mini Turrets, and do not exclude normal Turret strategies unless there is a direct contradiction. General *Do not underestimate a Miniature Turret's damage potential. It may be small, but it is still capable of seriously harming the player if left alone. *Miniature Turrets have a faster reaction time than the other Turret types, and will stop shooting immediately after the player has exited their field of view. *Miniature Turrets explode when destroyed and after roughly one minute after being thrown, so it is advised not to stay too near one if it happens. However, depending on the situation, this can be used to the player's advantage. *Any Splicer damaged by a turret will attack that turret instead of the player untill it dies or the turret is destroyed Hacking *Since Mini Turrets are usually found in the middle of heated battles, hacking one will provide immediate help to the player, particularly when tackling a Rumbler. It is easy and quick to do, because there is only one section to hack. Combat *Miniature Turrets are easier to destroy than their larger counterparts, having less health. Deployment *Always plan out where one wants to lay a Miniature Turret: make sure there are no blind spots and that the Turret manages to cover as much space as possible. *If possible, try to set Miniature Turrets in a space reachable only by the player, such as a ledge or on top of a pile of objects. However, do not attempt this if it prevents the Mini Turret from covering a great enough area. *When deploying multiple Mini Turrets in the same area, arrange them so that they mutually cover each other and face multiple sides. *It is possible to replace and recover Mini Turrets after use, so one can reposition a Miniature Turret if not satisfied with its current place. *If low on ammo, carrying a Turret and holding it front of oneself will convert it into an accurate and powerful mobile sentry, fitted with limitless ammunition. However, this leaves both the Mini Turret and the player exposed, and can seriously harm the player if the Mini Turret explodes when carried. Recommended Plasmids Combat *Telekinesis is the best weapon when disposing of a Miniature Turret: not only will throwing it destroy it instantly, but it can be used as a heavy projectile, with explosive power rivalling that of a Heat-Seeking RPG. Deployment *Telekinesis can be used to easily move a Mini Turret around. Simply pick up the device, carry it to the desired spot, and drop it. *Security Command can be used to prioritize targets: simply target the desired enemy with the Plasmid and let the Mini Turret, along with every Security Device in the area, do the job. Additionally, one can toss it at objects to distract the turret. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition Deployment *Setting traps, such as Trap Rivets and Trap Spears along with Miniature Turrets will ensure near complete safety in the desired area. Intelligent placement (such as placing traps in frequently used passages) will guarantee a high number of kills. The best way to set up a trap/Mini Turret combo is to set the former around the latter, so that any attacker will run into the traps while trying to get to the Turret. Recommended Tonics General *The Short Circuit line of tonics will make electricity shut down machines for a much longer duration. *Security Evasion causes the turret to take longer to see the player. *The Armored Shell line of tonics will significantly reduce damage taken from both bullets and explosions. *The EVE Saver line of tonics will significantly reduce the amount of EVE used when using plasmids. Hacking *The Careful Hacker line of tonics will make the needle move slower. *EZ Hack will make the green and blue zones slightly larger. *Hurried Hacker will make landing in a blue zone complete the hack instantly. *Quik Hack will make hacking have fewer stages. *The Hacker's Delight line of tonics will give the player a boost of Health and EVE once the hack is completed. *Hardy Machines will give hacked machines more health. *Handyman will make it possible to repair hacked turrets and bots for a small cost of EVE, as well as giving them random names. *Deadly Machines will make hacked turrets and bots cause more damage. Combat *Machine Buster significantly increases damage against machines. *Damage Research increases damage bonuses earned through research. Category:Machines Category:BioShock 2